Transformertale
by Dalek the Supreme
Summary: After a fight with Starscream, the Autobots Hot Rod and Kup fall into the Underground, where they embark on a quest to save humans and monsters alike!


**Transformertale**

 _Prologue: The Fall_

"Pathetic _fools!_ I have you now!" roared the silver F-15 Eagle with red and blue stripes on its wings in its raspy voice as it soared up the mountain, firing beams of searing hot energy at two futuristic looking vehicles on the road below it.

"Face it, kid," said the futuristic teal pickup truck in a gravelly voice, "we're not getting away!"

"Then let's not get away!" said the red sports car with gold flames on its hood and a gold spoiler. "Come on, Kup! We'll give Starscream the fight of his life!" it said in its youthful voice, before swerving around and shifting and changing. Its sides extended outward and compressed into a pair of arms. The rear half of the vehicle extended into a pair of legs, and finally, the hood folded down to reveal a head with a yellow crest over the eyes. The red and gold robot pulled a gun out from underneath his hood and fired bolts of energy at the attacking jet.

"Good thinkin', Hot Rod!" said the pickup truck. Arms folded out from underneath it under the front wheels, the rear of the vehicle unfolded into a pair of legs, and the hood and front of the cab folded down into a torso, revealing a head with a much older expression. He pulled a musket out from the back of the cab of his vehicle mode, which hung off his back in his bipedal form, and opened fire at Starscream as well.

Starscream barrel-rolled and sped about in the air, desperately avoiding the bolts of energies the opposing robots fired at him. "Enough of this!" he snarled. His rear thrusters and tailfins folded up and extended into a pair of legs, the guns slid from the wings and onto a pair of arms folded out from his undercarriage, and his wings folded up next to his cockpit, which in turn flipped down onto the undercarriage to reveal a jet-black head. The resulting robot hovered in midair, raining death below at his enemies.

Hot Rod and Kup kept firing, but rushed to take cover. Kup continued firing at the robot in the sky, then looked over where he'd seen Hot Rod take cover. Oddly enough, his comrade didn't seem to be firing at Starscream.

"Kid? Are ya okay?" called Kup. There was no response from Hot Rod, but Starscream was still firing his null-rays at Kup. Transforming into vehicle mode for speed, Kup sped over to where Hot Rod had been taking cover. Once he entered the brush, he suddenly found nothing underneath his wheels and fell through the ground. The last thing he remembered was changing back into robot form as he fell, before hitting the ground with a painful _thud…_

"Ugh…" said Kup as his optics flickered back online. His vision was still a little blurry, but there did seem to be someone in front of him, and he could faintly hear a voice…

"Kup! _Kup!"_ shouted Hot Rod, shaking his fallen friend.

"Quit yer yappin' in my ear, kid! My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing's as sharp as ever!" grumbled Kup, pushing his young friend away as he struggled to get to his feet. He looked around to see a room devoid of anything, save for a bunch of yellow flowers. "Where are we?" he wondered aloud.

"Golly!" said an overly cheerful voice. "I've seen so many people fall down here, but I've never seen anyone like you before!"

"Who said that?! Show yourself!" demanded Hot Rod, taking up a defensive stance*

"I'm down here, buddy," said the voice. The two robots looked down to see one of the golden flowers looking back at them with a smile.

"Either that flower has a face, or I need my optics replaced," remarked Hot Rod.

"It reminds me of the time I was transferred to Regalis V, the world of sentient plants! Ah, now there's a story…" said Kup, in reminiscence.

"It's one that can wait! Uh, you seem to be friendly," said Hot Rod, kneeling in front of the flower to get a better look at it, "will you show us the way out?"

"The only way out is all the way on the other side of the caverns! Of course, you're going to have to learn about how things work here before you can press on!" said the flower.

"And, you're going to teach us? Well, thanks, uh… what did you say your name was?" asked Hot Rod.

"Me? I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" said the plant.

"…That's an odd name. I'm Hot Rod, and this is Kup," said Hot Rod.

 _"And you said my name is weird…"_ the flower said, looking off to the side.

"What was that?" asked Hot Rod, tilting his head in confusion.

"Nothing! Nothing," said Flowey, giving a smile and a wink. "Let me explain to you the rules of this world."

Kup leaned close to Hot Rod, and whispered, "I don't think we should trust this guy, kid. There's somethin' off about him…"

"Oh, you're just being paranoid! Besides, he's a flower. What can he do?" said Hot Rod, disregarding his elder's advice. "Please go on," he said.

"Well, if you're going to get through this place, you'll need lots of _LOVE._ You want some LOVE, don't you?" said the Flower, finishing with a wink to the slightly robots, who were slightly confused by the question. Before either could give a verbal response, Flowey conjured a cache of white seeds. "Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white… _friendliness pellets."_

Hot Rod and Kup both looked unimpressed.

"Hey, it's how things work around here," said Flowey, still smiling, but with his eyes narrowed somewhat. "Move around! Get as many as you can!" With that, the white seeds moved towards the Autobots. Hot Rod moved forward with his arms spread out, but was surprised to be blown back by the seeds.

"Hey, what's the-" began Hot Rod, before being caught off guard by the murderous grin now spread across Flowey's face.

"YOU IDIOT. In _this_ world, it's _kill or BE killed!"_ said Flowey, conjuring more seeds, this time surrounding both Autobots. "Who _wouldn't_ take advantage of an opportunity like _this?!_ Hmm! My, my, your SOULS are _powerful…_ Perhaps even powerful enough to-" Flowey was interrupted by a blast from Kup's musket singing the ground just in front of him.

"Back off, ya creepy weed! _That_ was a _warning shot,"_ threatened Kup.

 _"Grrrr… Fine…"_ said Flowey, "but I'll be checking up on you!" He cackled wickedly before disappearing into the dirt.

"What was _that?!"_ asked Hot Rod, as Kup helped him to his feet.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" asked a kind, motherly voice.

After weighing the pros and cons of answering for a moment, Kup answered it. "Yeah, there's two of us! Yer not in league with that evil flower, are ya?" he called out.

"I see…" said the voice, before what could only be described as a goat woman in long, flowing robes entered the room, facing away from them as she closed the door. "What a miserable creature… torturing such poor, innocent you-" she stopped upon turning around and seeing the room's occupants.

Kup blinked at her as he lowered his musket, and Hot Rod gave an awkward little wave.

"Well…" she said, "you're not humans."


End file.
